Boogey Nights
by I Can Talk
Summary: Alfred ne peut pas être réduit à une simple jeune, forte mais terriblement niaise nation. Alfred est la première puissance mondiale avec tous les risques que cela comporte, y compris celui de se perdre lui-même. Il faut un temps pour chaque enfant, un temps pour qu'il réalise que les monstres ne se cachent pas sous les lits, mais plus près encore. (Ficlet)


**Titre :** Boogey Nights

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Disclaimer : **Oui, oui, on sait qu'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. ZUT.

* * *

Le monde tend à devenir étrange, ces derniers temps. Alfred ne saurait dire pourquoi, si c'est lui ou si c'est les autres, mais tout commence à changer peu à peu. Les couleurs s'affaiblissent, la nuit devient plus sombre. Son passé et son présent commence à le rattraper, et la jeune nation n'a pas encore l'expérience nécessaire pour y faire face. Il expérimente sa propre version du Croque-Mitaine, alors qu'il a chassé celui qui avait autrefois le rôle de le rassurer.

Le mal-être commence toujours de la même manière, avec des souvenirs, n'importe où, n'importe quand. L'Empire Britannique. L'URSS. L'Empire Napoléonien aussi, et la déception qu'il avait ressenti envers Francis. Il se rappelle la cruauté et la mégalomanie, les deux sœurs jumelles : tous un jour s'était laissé tenté. Toute nation avait été autrefois un monstre. Alfred est forcément mal à l'aise en y pensant, alors la chaleur augmente, et il tire sur le col de son tee-shirt, se débarrasse de sa veste. (Matthew braque sur lui un regard inquiet, s'agite sur sa chaise sans résultat convaincant. Son frère n'est même pas conscient que l'on puisse veiller sur lui.) La mémoire a déjà fait son travail, creusé une ride sur le front des États-Unis, et Alfred commence à réfléchir. Il refuse de devenir comme les autres, se convainc de son rôle de héros. Il s'est dressé contre l'oppresseur en acquérant son indépendance et désire ardemment à aider chacun à faire de même. Il l'a déjà fait dans le passé. Alors pourquoi ?

On le suit du regard aux conférences, chuchote sur son passage. On le fuit pour mieux le haïr et l'affuble du surnoms ridicules. Le patron. Le tyran. « L'Empereur » est le plus douloureux, trop intime et lié à son enfance. Il devient aux yeux des hommes et des patries ce qu'il a toujours honni, et ce serait presque supportable s'il n'y avait que ça. Les héros sont, après tout, souvent incompris. Mais même son miroir le trahit à présent, la bonne volonté ne suffit plus : un sourire un peu plus froid là, un regard calculateur ici, et Alfred tente désespérément de noyer sous des tonnes de bons sentiments cette partie de lui. La plupart du temps, il y arrive. C'est devenu un jeu auquel il excelle, chez lui, à Time Square ou à la Maison Blanche, entouré de ces gens ayant foi en lui autant qu'en Dieu. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'ici, en réunion sur le vieux continent, personne n'a foi. Et il ne peut faire l'impasse sur Ivan et ce sourire, ce regard si particulier qui ne le quitte jamais, spécialement quand Alfred défaille. Il y a, en effet, une lueur complice sur le visage de Russie. « Nous sommes semblables » dit-elle, et ça lui donne envie de vomir. Peut-être Ivan a-t-il été un enfant innocent un jour. Peut-être a-t-il lui aussi rencontré le Croque-Mitaine. Peut-être que cela fait-il longtemps qu'il a été dévoré tout entier.

_A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Alfred surgira hors de la pièce, sans même prévenir. Il rejettera hamburgers, coca et tripes, passera du héros au despote. Qui est-il ? Qui vaut-il mieux être? Il croisera Arthur en revenant, un Arthur mécontent de sa sortie sans excuses : sourcils broussailleux froncés, les mains sur les hanches et la voix condescendante. Francis sera à ses côtés, conciliant et surtout taquin, pour défendre un peu plus le jeune. Mais ce sera Matthew, visible cette fois-ci, qui le sauvera en posant une main secourable sur son front brûlant. Les disputes cesseront et pour la première fois depuis un long moment on s'inquiétera vraiment pour lui. Est-ce la crise ? Une division interne ? Le terrorisme peut-être ? _

_Il faudra au moins ça pour lui rappeler ce qu'il est censé incarner. Et chasser, pour un temps, le Croque-mitaine sous le lit. _

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Je hais le Croque-Mitaine(****_Boogey Man_****). Presque majeure et ce truc, aussi informe et diverse soit-il selon les mythes, me fout toujours les chocottes. Sisi. Mais ici, c'est une version plus imagée, adulte ou métaphorique du monstre. On s'y perdrait. **

**Sinon, j'aime bien imaginer un Alfred à la personnalité trouble (première puissance mondiale, man), ce qui me fait pondre cette espèce du truc sans aucun sens. Je suis prête à parier ce que c'est illisible (moi j'y trouve mon compte, mais que voulez-vous, je l'ai écrit). Enfin bref. Un Alfred partagé entre les illusions du héros et la réalité, plus complexe que ça, ça vous dit ? Surtout quand mon manuel de géo me tente en me parlant de néo-impérialisme américain... Uhuh. AH, et oui, pour moi, Alfred est encore une sorte d'enfant, d'où le thème du monstre. Ola, vous avez vu, je m'embrouille quand je m'explique.**

**Enfin, merci pour beaucoup pour avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Ce fût un plaisir ! :)**


End file.
